He Got Hit By a Car and it Wasn't My Fault
by Lam Baka
Summary: Well, technically, they were both to blame, but , he had caused Randy to slow down and end up getting hit by a vehicle that was made completely out of adamantium and Asgardian metal. Danny was just in that vehicle. Okay, yeah, they were both to blame, but Jake was mostly at blame for the fact that Randy got hit by a car.


A random kid just got hit by a car, and it was, by no means, his fault. Maybe just a little.

Okay, it was all his fault that this kid got hit by a car.

(Or whatever that.. Giant, metal machine of a vehicle is called.)

In his defense, _he didn't mean for this guy to get hit._ He wasn't even driving the car! But for all he knew, it was still his fault that this _kid_ with purple hair got hit, because he saw him flying in the sky.

Jake Long did not want to explain this to anyone, it was so dumb, and so terrible at the same time.

When his dad decided that a vacation was a need this summer- which was new- they had went to Norrisville. Or.. Whatever it was called. Should've been called _snores_ ville from how boring it was. He couldn't even bring Trixie and Spud with, because there was no room in the car.

Aside from this town being the most boring place _ever_ , he still had a job as the American Dragon, so he wanted to make sure that he knew where some magical hangouts were at, if there were any. So he flew around town- easiest way to get around.

So he was flying, and looking at the ground carefully in case he saw a magical creature (then he could possibly ask them where some hangout spots are), until he saw this- this _kid_ in a hoodie trying to get to a Speedway which basically required jaywalking to get to it was about to run across, _when there was a car coming (_ and it _obviously_ wanted to get pass the green light while it was still there, so he was _speeding_ ) and Jake had no idea _why_ he was going when it was a fucking green light, but damnit the kid was going, and he looked up at the sky, saw a dragon in the sky (or Spud's mom's lasagna) flying, and the kid basically froze, aside from the few steps he kept talking forward _very_ slowly, before the car hit him, and thank _god_ the car swerved and didn't run him over.

Jake screamed, immediately flying down (there was only purple guy and people in the car), and went behind the car, changed back to his human form, and rushed towards the guy he just got _hit by a moving vehicle that was speeding_ , and was acting as if he just got hit _by paper_.

This guy

Had just been _blessed_ by whatever god or goddess of protection that is out there, and just walked off, after he got hit by this _behemoth_ of a vehicle that Hephastus designed and created himself.

"Hey! Kid, yo kid!" He didn't seem to be bleeding-

"Jack, I told you to be careful!"

"Sorry, Mads."

Jake looked over his shoulder, still approaching the boy, and raised a brow at the bickering couple who appeared to be wearing.. Orange and blue spandex? Weird.

"Dude, you 'ight?" Jake asked worriedly, his gut churning in anxiety and guilt. He felt _so_ bad he was the reason just got hit by this crazy big car.

Randy turned to Jake, and grabbed his shoulders. " _Tell me_ , that you just say what happened!"

"Um, you getting hit by that thing right there?" Jake asked, pointing at the vehicle, frowning when he saw a kid with raven black hair jump out of whatever you would call that _thing_ , and rush towards him and purple haired guy.

"Okay, not that, but it is so _bruce_ that I don't have anything broken!" Purple haired guy grinned, before pointing and waving his finger at the sky. "I meant that weird red and yellow thing that was in the sky! It was like, a dragon or something!"

"Are you sure that hit didn't hurt you up there?" Jake cocked an eyebrow, and flicked purple haired guy's forehead.

"Hey!" Randy shouted, pouting as he crossed his arms, mumbling something about 'a shoob that's probably as blind as Dug was annoying'. Whoever Dug was, Jake hoped he wasn't annoying.

He most likely was.

"Okay, whatever, but-" before Jake was able to finish his sentence, he was interrupted by the guy he saw climb out of the vehicle that Tony Stark must've made, ignoring the Asian boy in favor of the guy that just got hit.

"Are you okay!?" Raven haired guy asked, checking purple haired guy's body without actually touching him.

"Yo, he seems fine to me," Jake mumbled, annoyed at the fact that this guy just ignored him.

Purple haired guy placed his hands on raven haired guy's shoulders. "Look, guy, and… shorter guy," he looked over raven haired guy's shoulders and at Jake, before continuing, "I'm perfectly fine. No need to get all worried over my cheese- I appreciate it though. By the way, my name's Randy Cunningham, nice meeting you, sorry you had to see me get hurt by a car," he smiled sheepishly, patting raven haired guy on the shoulder, before placing his hands on his waist.

Raven haired guy and Jake exchanged looks, before looking back at Randy.

"What?" Randy dropped his hands, furrowing his brow.

"It's, uh, nothing. I'm Danny, Danny Fenton."

"Jake Long."

"Sorry about my parents hitting you with the GAV. My dad speeds a lot. It's a surprise he still has a license, honestly," Danny laughed.

Jake narrowed his eyes at Danny, as he and Randy continued to have some sort of small talk. About the guy getting hit. By a GAV.

Whatever the hell that means.

His beef at the moment, was that Danny was pretty much blaming himself, and his parents, for hitting Randy.

Even though it was _his_ fault, not Danny's.

Well, technically, they were both to blame, _but_ , he had caused Randy to slow down and end up getting hit by a vehicle that was made completely out of adamantium and Asgardian metal. Danny was just in that vehicle.

Okay, yeah, they were both to blame, but Jake was mostly at blame for the fact that Randy got hit by a car.

It was _totally_ his and Danny's faults.


End file.
